Becoming a Better Man
by Drop of Silence
Summary: Sequel to OUT OF THE BLUE. "We're here to congratulate the new era of the Uchiha clan" she said gently. And that was when it struck him. After all, Ino can't be pregnant for more than nine months right? SasuIno


**Becoming A Better Man**

_Sequel to OUT OF THE BLUE_

Happiness is slowly becoming overrated in this world. To achieve it would mean lowering your expectations. But what can we get out of it, if it came as quickly as it left as the way the first beautiful draft had? Or the unpredictability of it all like the way this sequel had begun?

Perhaps life becomes its greatest when we always expect so little rather than hope greatly to fall disappointed in the end like the many times I have failed many others. Perhaps the 'what ifs' would cease when we take that first step of proof as we begin weaving our theories into a useful product that will answer our questions.

Questions that could have been something along the lines of 'why the hell did my program crash and ruin my first draft?' or more importantly, 'what ever happened to Sasuke and Ino after Gaara and Sakura got their happy ending'

And so now that I've begun another project in the midst of a hectic semester in the University for the sake of joining you to escape reality once in a while, let us venture into the life of Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino and see if Sasuke ever became wiser... Or will be after we give him one heck of a journey of becoming a better man.

Yes, as surprised as you are, we are about to pry into the life of Uchiha Sasuke as we unravel the sequel of 'Out of the Blue'.

In the prologue however, I'm afraid I have no choice but to share with you the fact that we both find him aimlessly walking down the busy streets of Konoha, with his hands buried into the depths of his pocket and head bent low as his eyes focused into the nothingness of the meaningless pieces of compressed dirt he stepped on.

Completely ignorant of the fact that if it weren't for those 'pieces of dirt' lying beneath his feet he would have no path to walk on. Had he just allowed such thought enter his mind and allow it to pry his closed eyes open, he would have noticed all the goodness the world had to offer him. And yet his stubborn mind continued to lock his mentality away into the past, lingering feebly on the delicate flower that tainted a part of his life pink. A corner of his happiness that he failed to nurture with deserving gratitude now fed him with a spoonful of regret as he sat back and watched the sandstorm help the fragile flora turn their barren piece of land into a blooming garden full of hope and happiness. All of which he now coveted. His calm, even pace broke into a frantic dash as he slipped past through the gaps that filled the moving crowd, barely missing that flash of pink that abruptly interrupted his course to the forest in hopes of throwing his violent tantrum there.

His sudden halt caused quite a commotion in the midst of the ongoing crowd. But he didn't give a damn about them all as he held his breath, fearing that one sigh or any sudden movement might ruin such beautiful and realistic image of Haruno Sakura smiling beautifully and giggling naturally in the bustling crowd that greeted her warmly by the threshold of Konoha's mighty gates. Her delicate head glowed in an aura of pink as gentle locks danced around her perfect face whose dainty features basked in genuine exhiliration and yet her bright, warm smile faded slowly the moment curious green eyes fixed upon his. His chest pulsed a stream of warmth in his heart as it poured into every numb ends of his body. Slowly, his forgotten glee gradually returned home.

"Sasuke..." with his name upon her lips, his head grew light and all darkness moved aside as he let himself bathe in her radiant glow, completely blind with the fact that her tone had nothing to do with gladness.

But of wary concern and anxious fear.

He no longer questioned her presence in Konoha--heck, he missed her too greatly to even care about that.

How long had it been since then?

Three months?

More or less three months indeed. Now in the absence of the overgrowth on her abdomen, she looked just as beautiful as she did before. To Sasuke, she was by far the epitome of female perfection even if her trimmed brows knotted in worry upon his utterly surprised demeanor that resembled the reaction a normal person would do when he received a punch to the gut. Apparently, she was his punch to the gut in all the disturbing realities he had to painfully face alone. The very idea that he surrendered her unwillingly just for her happiness. Her happiness that now ruined his.

Now that the silence had gone its full course and his attention had grown generous enough to pay attention to the audience watching breathlessly upon his arrival--Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Asuma and everyone else--he eased his face into a hardened resolve the moment he also took in the tall composure of the highly respected Kazekage standing beside his Sakura with a giggling baby in each hand. After studying all these crucial details of reality, he let his eyes settle unto Sakura's once more with a cold, betraying yet blank gaze. "Sasuke," she repeated again, "congratulations..."

From the tone of her voice, it nearly ended as a question rather than a praise. He marvelled at how well practiced her expression had become. And yet, he still did not speak. In silent confusion he pondered on her words. What was she congratulating him for?

He felt the crowd's invisible shrug aimed at him in disappointment as all eyes remained steady, as if they all knew too well that he was unaware. Of course he was unaware.

Sakura bravely took a step closer to him--when had the path cleared out for him? He'll never know--and cautiously raised her hands supine before him obviously hesitating to give him a comforting hug. He didn't care whatever the reason would be for the upcoming hug as long as he felt her familiar warmth against him again.

Much to his disapointment, she dropped her hands to her side and decided to just place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He eyed the contact between them before slowly looking at her in the eye.

"We're here to congratulate the new era of the Uchiha clan" she said gently.

And that was when it struck him.

After all, Ino can't be pregnant for more than nine months right?


End file.
